Riamood
by cqallenwalker
Summary: It's Riamu's first day as an idol! What funny misadventures will happen on her way to getting her first official picture taken?


9:45 PM. Riamu Yumemi was standing in the living room of her apartment. Her left hand was under her chin and her right hand was parked on her right hip. She had a big photo shoot the next morning so she wanted to make sure she had everything prepared.

"Let's see...my subway pass is up to date, my wallet and keys are right at the door where I need them and the beautiful outfit I thought of myself is ready to go." She clenched her fists and pumped her arms. "Okay! Now all's left to do is to change into my pajamas and get a good night's rest!" She happily twirled on the ball of her foot towards the hall leading to her bedroom and went to sleep.

6:00 AM. Her alarm went off, turning on the almost robot like mechanisms that was Riamu's morning routine. She had done the whole thing enough times where she could practically do it asleep, which was precisely what was happening.

With sleepy half-opened eyes she brushed her hair, brushed her teeth, put her wallet and keys into her purse and left for the subway. ("Everything is going according to the plan") thought Riamu between the third and fourth stop of the subway route.

But then it didn't go according to the plan.

7:45 AM. Riamu arrives at the photography studio fifteen minutes before her scheduled shoot at 8:00 AM. From where she stood in the lobby, she saw various workers making their way down a hall to the left. Among them was a man carrying a tall mirror that caught her in its reflective gaze.

She was still in her pajamas.

She uttered a loud "WHAT" almost as if it was written with an exclamation mark instead of a question mark and looked down, wanting to believe that the mirror was lying but alas! Her beautiful outfit that she thought of specifically for this photo shoot was laying folded over on the top of her couch in her living room.

("I can't get my picture taken like this! I have to get back home and grab my ou-") Riamu's thoughts was interrupted by a woman in a sharp green jacket and yellow tie. "Excuse me, are you Ms. Yumemi?". Riamu, taken a little by surprise, replied "Y-yeah that's me...". "Oh wonderful! My name is Chihiro Senkawa and I'm the secretary for your producer. Speaking of which, they're waiting down the hall in the studio proper, so let's go shall we?". Chihiro gently grabbed Riamu's hands and guided her down the hall.

("I can't do this! If I go out there now, everyone's gonna think of me as the weirdo who showed up in her pajamas! I gotta call this off!) "U-uh hey Ms. Senkawa I was wondering if we cou-" Just then the producer met up with Chihiro and Riamu. "Glad you can make it, Riamu! It looks like everyone's just about ready to go! How about you? How are you feeling?"

Riamu could feel her eyes swirling. "U-um...my outfit..." The producer raised their eyebrows slightly. "Hmm? Your outfit? Let's see...oh yes! Thank you for reminding me, Riamu! We gotta go over the Costume and Event Policy!" ("Huh?") Chihiro pulled out a paper from her clipboard and handed it to Riamu while the producer continued to talk. "This is our Costume and Event Policy here at 346 Production. It states that if you ever feel uncomfortable wearing a costume or participating in any event, you can discuss it with me and we can make some adjustments. If you're not comfortable talking about it with me, you can talk to my boss or Chihiro or your union rep. Sound good?"

("DARN IT! That's nice of them but DARN IT! That's not what I meant!") "Uh yeah that sounds great, thanks..." The producer beamed. "No problem! So, let's get this ball rolling!" Riamu quietly said "I'm so sick..." which Chihiro overheard. "Oh! That's that slang you use on that 'Twitter' website, isn't it? Well Riamu I think you're pretty "sick" too! And, if you don't mind me adding, 'lit AF'!" Chihiro giggled. "Break a leg!" ("It's not my leg that's gonna break...") thought Riamu as she was sat down in a salon chair.

A makeup artist worked on Riamu's face while another staffer came to her with a small white basket full of accessories. The staffer explained they're things the production thought fit the image of her so they wanted to use it for the shoot. For all Riamu cared, it was a treasure chest. "Oh wow, look at this ring! And these earrings are pretty similar! And these bracelets? And the choker!"

The camerawoman shouted "We're ready to go!" and Riamu was jolted back into reality. ("WhatdoIdowhatdoIdowhatdoIdo? I want adoring fans who will love me unconditionally! But I can't get them if no one knows I exist! What if they hate me? Gosh, I bet they do...but the only way to know is if I go out there!") So Riamu put on the accessories and hesitantly stepped in front of the camera. The camerawoman adjusted the positioning a bit. "Okay great. Now, strike a pose!" The camera flashed.


End file.
